fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Eneru
Eneru (エネル, Eneru) is former "Sole Sky Lord" of Skypiea and the main antagonist of the Skypiea Arc. Two years ago, after his defeat by the Straw Hat Pirates, he arrived at the moon and became its new ruler. If he was in the Blue Sea, his bounty would be 500,000,000 berries. "It is not "Sky Lord" people fear. The people's fear is "Sky Lord"!" :—Eneru. Appearance :Voice Actor: J. Michael Tatum (English), Toshiyuki Morikawa (Japanese) Eneru is a tall, muscular man who has white/blond hair which was, in ancient South American civilizations, considered godly. His hair is covered by a simple white bandanna, and according to Oda, if Eneru was to take off his bandana, his hair would be slicked back, similar to Crocodiles's hair. He has strange, long earlobes that stretch all the way to his chest. He is dressed in a very luxurious manner, to emphasize his "godliness": he wears loose, orange pants with a black pattern on them, and around his waist there is a blue, flowing sash, holding up a light-blue veil (it should be noted that during Eneru's invasion of Upper Yard his pants had a distinctly different pattern that appeared similar to barbed wire running horizontally across the pant legs). He wears gold bracelets on both his arms and legs, diamond shaped gold earrings at the end of his extra-long ears, and two little gold rings around his bigger toes. Eneru prefers to go barefoot. He always carries a gold staff with him which he sometimes uses in battle. By using his Cursed Fruit powers, Eneru can transform into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. His nose has many lines running horizontally across it. His ear lobes are extremely long, ending up to his torso. He also holds four large Tomoe drums attached via a large ring to his back, instead of the regular Skypiean/Birkan wings, which gives him an appearance similar to a Raijin, a similarity made even more prominent when using his "200,000,000 Volt Amal" transformation. Gallery Personality Eneru thinks of himself as an invincible god - quite literally. He believes that he is a divine and immortal being, with the authority to do, take or destroy whatever he pleases and is capable of doing anything. As the result, he appears fearless, childish, arrogant and without a care in the world. Eneru holds no regard for other lives except his own, and has no moral qualms about killing thousands - instead he sees it as his godly duty, and laughs maniacally as he sends Skypiea to its doom. He is, in short, a psychopath and insane, which becomes even more obvious when he sets off for the moon, which he believes to be the home of Sky Lord (himself). His lifestyle is relaxed and hedonistic, and when not attending to his "sky lord duties" of smiting the natives of Skypiea (for speaking against him), he spends his time sleeping or eating in his residence, being waited on hand and foot by beautiful women. This attitude carries over to his battles, where he's hardly serious and barely annoyed - instead he's relaxed, and enjoys himself by effortlessly absorbing attacks, and humiliating his opponents. In his fight against Kamakiri, he even went to sleep in the middle of the fight, in order to prove his immortality. Sometimes, against an annoying opponent like Usopp using his "Usopp Spell", rather then shocking them he simply bludgeons them with his staff. When Eneru gets into a situation where he does not prevail, he is always very shocked. So he desperately tried to persuade Wyler not to use the reject dial or when he noticed that Luffy is immune to lightning, he was completely lost. Before Luffy showed up, his fruit power and mantra ability made his Sky Lord-complex completely legitimate. Once Luffy began gaining the upper hand in the battle, Enetu incapacitated him in order to remove him as a threat, and reclaim his status as "invincible" while stating that there is no need for him to fight Luffy - and has a persistant ego that can beat him and sometimes views that battling others in not quite of an interest to him, and from that point he acts somewhat cowardly, trying his best to avoid another confrontation with Luffy. Nevertheless, he also gives someone recognition. He was impressed with Robin's knowledge of the golden city and he told Luffy that he was very courageous when he met him on the ark. Once the Straw Hat Pirates arrived in Skypiea, Eneru commenced his plan to return all of Skypiea to an "endless world". Eneru took advantage of an already brewing war between the Skypieans and a native tribal group called the Shandora. His great battle, which he called the "Survival Game", was meant to pit these two groups, along with the Straw Hat Pirates and his own followers in a war to see who was worthy enough to accompany him to his holy land. At the start of the fight, Eneru made a prediction that there would only be five survivors at its end (including himself). However, Eneru's prediction was miscalculated as there was one fighter overlooked, Nami. Many of Fairy One Piece Tail's primary villains were given distinct laughs. Eneru follows this tradition with a stressed "ya" at the beginning of his laugh (i.e. "Yaaa ha ha ha ha ha!"). This carries over to the English versions. Eneru's favorite fruit is apples. Going along with this, when Eneru taunts, he eats an apple. Relationships Friends/Allies *Sky Lord's Army **Ohm **Shura **Satori **Gedatz *Skypeia Enforcers **Yama **Hotori **Kotori Family Neutral *White Berets **McKinley Rivals *Gunfall *Luffy D. Monkey Enemies *Shandians **Wyler **Kamakiri **Laki *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico Abilities and Powers Eneru is one of the most powerful villains in the series, although he appeared to be weaker than many characters as powerful as he is due to the fact that Luffy had complete immunity to most of Eneru's lightning based attacks, and was even able to strike Eneru, thanks to his rubber powers. Eneru's strength is first demonstrated when he effortlessly defeats Kamakiri. Furthermore, Eneru easily defeats another Shandian, Laki. Eneru has a great knowledge and awareness of objects that many Sky Islanders would usually not have, such as an understanding of what gold is, partly due to studying the ruins of Upper Yard. This awareness allows him to keep these items for himself believing he is truly worthy of them. However, before Luffy, he was unaware of the existence of rubber. He is also very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability, quickly seeing through Robin's deception and concluding that the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell was not at Upper Yard but beyond it. Despite his confidence, Eneru’s prediction that the survival game would end with himself and four others turned out to be false, as he could not predict Luffy’s survival inside Nola's stomach, so he eliminated the former God, Ganfall, to make his prediction true He demonstrates rather skillful and complex manipulative skills, utilizing Skypiean-Shandia tension from the previous 400 years of bloodshed (only recently halted by the peace progressions from the previous Sky Lord, Ganfall) to incite chaos and war, decimating both factions in the process and leaving little competition in his expeditions into Upper Yard and his eventual discovery of the Golden Belfry. As a result of his extensive studying of Upper Yard's ruins, Eneru also has a deep understanding of the history behind the origins and politics behind the 400 year old conflict, demonstrating that he is fully willing to extend his knowledge and information for personal goals. He also manages to outwit Robin Nico, who is the most intelligent "Straw Hat Pirate" overall and a very skilled manipulator in her own right. He is also very perceptive and has an amazing deductive ability, quickly seeing through Robin's deception and concluding that the Shandorian Golden Belfry Bell was not at Upper Yard but beyond it. He is also knowledgeable enough to understand the mechanical functions and capabilities of his ship: Ark Maxim, and quickly repaired it once he deduced the origin of the problem. In addition, he has some awareness of the meteorological functions of the sky. Eneru also possesses incredible physical strength and is usually portrayed as very acrobatic, often doing backflips with one hand, and has an above average endurance, shrugging off most of Luffy's attacks. Eneru also stomped Zolo to the ground with his foot, causing the ground to shake as a result. Zolo commented about his strength afterwards in sheer shock and terror. Mechanical Expertise Eneru appears to possess a vast knowledge of mechanics and technology, as well. He personally designed his flying ark, Maxim, and knows its inner workings inside and out. If any damage is done to the inside, he is able to quickly repair it once he deduced the origin of the problem. He was even able to design a storm cloud production system, an electrical power system, and a Jet Dial fail-safe for the ark, in the event that the main engines are damaged. In addition, he has some awareness of the meteorological functions of the sky. Also he has extensive knowledge on the multitude of Dials scattered across the Sky Islands. Cursed Fruit Eneru gets his Cursed Fruit power from the Logia-classed Rumble-Rumble Fruit. It lets him use a variety of lightning based attacks by striking the drums on his back, which are nearly all named after thunder gods from various cultures. When amplified by his ship, they were shown to easily destroy an island. It also gives him the ability to restart his heart after being near death, as long as he does not have any fatal wounds that could bypass his Logia powers, as well as increase his Mantra to omniscient levels. To top it off, his attacks are as fast as a lightning bolt causing his attacks to be very hard to avoid. Because of these abilities, the Rumble-Rumble Fruit is one of the few Cursed Fruits to be regarded as "invincible". His mini-series suggests he does not need to breathe, and can survive outside of the atmosphere. However, his electricity-based powers have no effect on certain substances such as rubber, making Luffy a formidable enemy, as he is immune to Eneru's powers. He is also weakened by Sea-Prism Stone, as all Cursed Fruit users are. The temperature of lightning is five times hotter than the surface of the sun and has over one billion volts. This means, that if Eneru can produce 200,000,000 volts, he can create temperatures of over 6,000°C. However, sometimes this is not enough to completely burn something that conducts electricity for the fact that most of Eneru's attacks make electricity flow through a conductor for a very short amount of time but it can still produce some burns, internal damage or even death. The only attack that can completely burn a conductor is El Thor, because that attack lasts more than five seconds, as seen when Luffy fought Eneru he melted a pure rock wall and he was not even using 60,000,000 volts. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Eneru that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: *'1, 5 Million, 10, 20, 30, 50, 60 Million, 100, Max 200 Million Volt Vari' (1, 5百万, 1, 2, 3, 5, 6千万, 1億, MAX 2億 ボルト･ヴァーリー, Boruto Vārī): Eneru releases various levels of his electric energy, eventually becoming a living body of lightning. "Vari" is the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound the electricity makes, similar to "bzzt" in English and can also be intended to mean "volley". "Vari" is also the Italian word for "Various Types". The maximum-power attack, 200 Million Volts, is about the same voltage as a usual bolt of lightning. *'Sango' (サンゴ, Sango): Eneru unleashes a massive charge of electricity from his hand that forms a wide blast used to devastate large areas with no specific target in mind. "Sango" is the Yoruban (West African) thunder god. *'El Thor' (エル･トール, Eru Tōru): Mostly used to destroy targets from long range, Eneru focuses a large cluster of electricity above his target, then uses it to send a huge and powerful lightning bolt crashing down from the sky, frying the unlucky target. He can also use this attack to launch a massive thunder stream from his hand. *'Kari' (カリ, Kari): Eneru heats the air around him with his Rumble-Rumble Fruit powers until it explodes in a thunder clap. This is used to avoid and neutralize non-material attacks. "Kari" is the Malayan thunder god. *'30,000,000 Volt Hino' (3000万 ボルト･ヒノ, San Senman Boruto Hino): Eneru creates a giant hawk shaped blast of lightning that he shoots from one of the drums on his back. "Hino" is the Iroquois (Native American) god of thunder. *'Kiten' (キテン, Kiten): Eneru creates a giant tiger-shaped blast of lightning. "Kiten" is an Asian thunder god. The name is also a pun to the electrical beast created as Kiten is similar in pronunciation to Kitten. *'60,000,000 Volt Julungul' (6000万 ボルト･ジャムブウル, Roku Senman Boruto Jamubūru): With his golden staff, Eneru taps the top two drums he wears on his back. A giant dragon shaped blast of lightning emerges from the two drums much stronger than the Hino or Kiten attacks. "Julungul" is an Aboriginal serpent goddess of weather. *'Raigo' (雷迎, Raigō): Eneru's most powerful attack. He combines his own electric powers with the Ark Maxim to create a huge spherical cloud filled with electricity. The ball has enough power to destroy an entire island. "Raigō" is the term used for the coming of Amida Buddha to welcome the spirits of the dead, but here the "Rai" stands for thunder. Since the Maxim is destroyed, it is unknown if Eneru can still use this technique. *'Gloam Paddling' (グローム･パドリング, Gurōmu Padoringu): Eneru uses his electrical powers to heat and melt nearby metal and then reshape it into anything he desires. During his battle with Luffy he used this technique to change his gold staff into a trident. "Grom" (Гром) is Russian for "thunder". *'Deathpiea' (デスピア, Desupia): A thunder storm is created by Eneru's powers combined with the ark Maxim. Using these storm clouds, Eneru can rain lightning down on the land below him. **'Mamaragan' (ママラガン, Mamaragan): The thunderstorm created by Deathpiea showers lightning everywhere. The lightning bolts are much larger and more powerful than normal lightning bolts and one is enough to burn down an entire village. "Mamaragan" is the Central Australian Aboriginal god of Thunder. *'200,000,000 Volt Amaru' (2億 ボルト･アマル, Ni Oku Boruto Amaru): Eneru transforms into a gigantic Raijin looking thunder god made of pure electricity. He can fire giant lightning blasts from his hands and is supposedly at his strongest. Gallery Haki Eneru has the ability known as Observation Haki, known as "Mantra" in the sky islands. His Haki is further enhanced by his Cursed Fruit powers, making him virtually omniscient of the thoughts and actions of Skypiea. With enough skill, he can use this Haki to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack actually "hits". Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. With the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, Eneru can pick up electromagnetic waves, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him: this has extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea. By comparison, most of the other priests could only keep track of people nearby. Though the power allows the user to predict most attacks, it can be circumvented by various means. He cannot predict inherently random attacks; Luffy managed to bypass Eneru's Mantra by bouncing his fists off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Eneru from knowing where they would land. Eneru failed to discern the presence of Luffy inside the giant snake Nola, only detecting him after he escaped. It also doesn't make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their speed; Eneru was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Nevertheless, Eneru himself admits that Mantra is not perfect. Weapon Eneru wields a golden staff and is adept at using it, giving powerful hits to his opponents with it. Eneru basically uses it to bludgeon his opponents that he deems not worthy of dying by his electrical powers. He also used it extensively against the rubber-bodied Luffy, when all electrical based attacks failed. He changed it into a trident in order to spear the young pirate, as well as using the electricity to superheat the weapon in order to increase the damage inflicted. Gallery History Eneru was born and raised on Birka, but eight years before the current storyline, after finding and eating the Rumble-Rumble Fruit, he destroyed his homeland and came to Skypiea with his followers. Birka was said to be home to many strong warriors; they were, however, powerless before Eneru. Though it was his original home, Eneru did not show any sign of love towards it, as he destroyed it without any hesitation. Afterwards, Eneru and his loyal contingent of followers overthrew the then current ruler of Skypiea, Ganfall, becoming the island's new ruler. Eneru maintained a personality cult over Skypiea, truly taking the mantle of "god" to its more literal sense. Though Skypiea still had a sense of peace and paradise, much like in any classic dystopia, it was a false paradise. If anyone dared speak out against Eneru, or challenge his list of commandments, he would shoot a giant column of lightning down from the sky to effectively eliminate the dissenter. Along with this, he forced the enforcers who worked under Ganfall to build him a massive, flying ship called the "Maxim". Eneru, after studying history within the Upper Yard, came to the belief that the moon is the legendary land that he sought: an endless land of the sacred dirt, also known as "Endless Varse". This is the reason that he constructed the Ark Maxim. Synopsis Sky Island Saga The God Of Skypiea Major Battles Trivia Category:Birkans Category:Male Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eneru's Warriors Category:Sky Lords Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Logia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Haki Users Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Reflex Users Category:Super-Human Endurance Users